Talvez
by Ann Martins
Summary: E tudo dependia do bendito talvez. Porque talvez, só talvez, ela pudesse amá-lo. Como ele a amava.


**#****Talvez**

**Capítulo único**

O lago refletia a luz encantadora da lua cheia, que ficava de frente para a Floresta Proibida. A grama verde brilhava pelo orvalho da chuva que cairá mais cedo assim como as folhas das árvores e até o Salgueiro Lutador parecia mais calmo, apenas obedecendo o vento que possuía toda aquela paisagem, uivando baixinho. Hogwarts continuava ao fundo, imponente em sua figura poderosa, quase que vibrando com o movimento e alegria dos alunos.

O vestido definia muito bem suas curvas, mas não a tornando vulgar. As luzes de dentro do castelo batiam no tecido prata, mandando um rastro de luz com o impacto que a iluminação fazia com os strass. Seus pés descalços estavam menos doloridos e não se importou em tirar o salto alto quando já começava a sentir a grama agradável a seus pés, entrando por entre os dedos e molhando-os. Os cabelos estavam lisos e caiam até o meio das costas, porém balançava com o vento.

A maquiagem estava meio borrada, pelas lágrimas que caiam silenciosamente de seu fino rosto. Os lábios pressionados um contra o outro, os olhos ativos e rolando pelo espaço, procurando um lugar para fugir e desaparecer.

Olhou para trás, certificando-se de que ninguém a seguia e correu. Desabou na beirada do lago, seus joelhos chocando-se contra a grama mais molhada e seus cabelos caindo sobre o rosto bem mais vermelho. Apoiou o corpo com as mãos espalmadas no chão frio e abaixou a cabeça, chorando convulsivamente.

Uma mão quente pousou em seu ombro exposto e ela apenas se encolheu.

- Eu sinto muito – ela ouviu a voz dele falar antes que a envolvesse num abraço. Encolheu-se ainda mais nos braços de Harry, segurando com força a barra do paletó preto. Recostou a cabeça no peito dele, quando este já se sentara atrás dela. – Idiota! – sibilou baixinho para si mesmo. Ele _era_ o idiota.

Passou a mão pela cintura dela, suas pernas se enroscando automaticamente enquanto apoiava o corpo na arvore da beirada do lago. Uma de suas mãos foram direcionada para suas madeixas lisas e ele, pela força do hábito, moldou um cacho com os dedos. Seu corpo tensionado foi relaxando aos poucos, à medida que ele começava a cantarolar uma música baixa trouxa, fazendo-a fechar os olhos lentamente.

- Mione? – ele a chamou.

- Oi – ela respondeu com a voz embargada.

- É verdade – ele disse, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. Hermione fechou os olhos como se soubesse que não poderia agüentar com _aquela_ verdade. Não com, justamente, aquela – É a mais pura verdade.

- Por que? – ela questionou, levantando a cabeça para olhar ele. Seus olhos verdes a analisaram com carinho, como se cada movimento de suas íris fossem uma carícia. Passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos lisos, parando-a na nuca.

- Você é uma pessoa apaixonável – disse, sorrindo. – O seu jeito mandão se contradizendo com seu sorriso doce. O seu jeito transparente mesmo que não se dê conta disso... É tão Hermione – passou o indicador pelas lágrimas dela – Sua beleza peculiar que nunca vi em nenhuma outra. O modo como você morde o lábio inferior quando está em dúvida, como coça os cabelos quando está nervosa, como fica vermelha quando está sendo elogiada, como agora; com você tem a capacidade de fazer eu mesmo me perder em seus olhos.

- M-mas, v-você é meu melhor amigo – retorquiu, mais lágrimas correndo em sua face. Estava _literalmente_ confirmado. Aquele aperto de seu coração foi se folgando aos poucos, mas não deixando de ser doloroso.

- E sempre serei. Mas não foi minha culpa. – disse, apertando ela um pouco mais em seus braços. Amava aquela sensação que ela lhe provocava. – Foi inevitável. Agora, quer saber? Você vai parar de chorar, está bem? Eu estarei aqui, só queria que soubesse toda a verdade. Você também é minha melhor amiga e por isso ia te contar, só não sabia quando. Vai ser tudo como antes.

- Não – ela falou, minutos depois. Harry esperou que ela se manifestasse, mas Hermione apenas recostou a cabeça no ombro dele, respirando fundo. Amava aquela sensação que ele lhe proporcionava, só não sabia o nome dela – Tenho medo de que não volte a ser como antes.

- Igual, não. Vai ser diferente, por que alguns caras vão ter que passar por mim antes – ela sorriu e ele a acompanhou, apesar de não estar tão convicto que se frearia em relação a caras _com_ Hermione. – Mas, não vou ser tão ruim. Ter você do meu lado é bem mais gratificante.

Ela lhe olhou novamente, seu rosto bem menos inchado e vermelho. Um sorriso calmo estava estampado nele, e Harry acariciou suas bochechas, não perdendo o contato dos olhos.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – ele falou, se aproximando mais dela. – Só uma? Vai ser meu presente de formatura.

Seus olhos castanho caíram inconscientemente nos lábios avermelhados do melhor amigo e subiu até as íris verdes novamente. Suas pernas, por instantes, bambearam e seu coração pareceu-lhe bater mais forte. Ela assentiu, não se incomodando nem um pouco com a proximidade _perigosa_.

- Um beijo? Apenas um? – ela hesitou por um tempo, antes de engolir a seco. Por fim, maneou a cabeça.

Para sua surpresa, os lábios de Harry colaram em sua testa de forma carinhosa, como ele sempre fazia antes de dormir. Ela pode sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto e, instintivamente, fechou os olhos. Não esperava mesmo que ele lhe beijaria ali, e sentiu-se até _frustrada_ com _aquele_ ato.

O moreno sorriu, respirando o perfume dela. Era _terrivelmente_ bom. Desceu os lábios pelo nariz delicado e o beijou na ponta. Ouviu Hermione suspirar baixinho. De forma calma e lenta, roçou seus lábios contra o dela e a sentiu estremecer sobre seu corpo. Hermione arregalou os olhos por instantes, mas o gosto e textura dele a fez fechar os olhos lentamente, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo e afundava a mão nos cabelos dela.

- _Eu realmente amo você_ – ele sussurrou, voltando a beijá-la.

A grifinória não queria pensar no tanto aquilo iria afetá-la, nem como conseguiria olhar nos olhos dele nos instantes seguintes, por que _talvez_, apenas **talvez**, uma sementinha estava sendo plantada no seu coração e colocando um nome na sensação que ela tinha _só_ quando estava nos braços dele.

_Amor._

**Fim**.

**n.b: AAAAH, tô chorando [prontofalei]. Muito perfeita *-* obrigadinha Ananda por ter me deixado betar. Te amo, macaca loira [?]**

**Nina Black.**

**n.a: enfim, enfim, uma oneshort[?] em um momento muito grande mesmo de inspiração, cof. Espero que gostem ;D**

**Comentem *-***

**Bgz :***

**Ananda Martins.**


End file.
